The Snuggly Lion
by AquamarineDust
Summary: The Lion and Ram spirits have known each other for centuries. However, one of the things the Ram did not know about the Lion is how snuggly he could be.


**I did a little doodle on my phone, which is the cover art for this oneshot and in the end I felt the need to put a story behind it.**

**Fairy Tail and all related characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

This was so great. The two of them had finally had the chance to catch up since Loke, correction, Leo returned to the spirit world and Aries became contracted under Lucy. The social lives of spirits who were contracted under different mages were difficult, doable, but difficult. There was no law stating that spirits could only socialize with other spirits with the same mage, as the spirits with owners with only one key would grow very lonely. However, it just sort of happened. spirits just had a tendency to gravitate towards the each other that way, mostly because it made it easier to tell if the contracted mage was summoning multiple spirits after another.

That was not the case today, hour, minute; whatever was the appropriate way of measuring time between worlds. All that mattered it was a peaceful time between summonings and there was a chance to unwind. Earlier today from the spirits' perspective, Leo had asked Aries if she would spend some time with him, just like old times. She had agreed and was knocking on the door of the Lion's house around the time he said he would like her to come over.

The Ram patiently waited at the door, gently rocking back on forth on the heels of her feet. There was a swell of anticipation in her chest. This was the first time she was seeing her friend after… Everything that happened between the time under Karen and when the two finally reunited from opposite sides of the battlefield. There was so much she wanted to say. Mostly thanking him for everything, and apologizing for his banishment as Aries felt as she was to blame despite Leo's protests in their few brief moments of being together. Also about how much she missed him.

Her thoughts were broken as the door cracked open and she was greeted by a cheerful smile. He seemed to shine brighter than ever. There was a mental debate to whether it was just her imagination or Leo just using his magic at a very low and subtle level.

"Hello, Aries, it's good to see you," Leo greeted as he stepped aside to let his friend in. They had nothing specific planned other than they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. After Aries was fully in the house, Leo closed the door and walked into the living room. The room had looked exactly the same as the way he had left it, it was a little dusty upon his first return, but it had been cleaned up long since then. Seeing his friends in the room made the feeling of being home stronger.

"So…" Leo said as he ran his hand through his hair and shifted his weight to one leg. "What do you want to do?" The hand previously in his hair was know rubbing the back of his neck. If only he had better planned this.

"Well, I just wanted to s-spend some time with you… It's been so long," Aries answered. She looked to the ground, then back to Leo. A small dusting of blush and a soft smile formed on the Ram's face.

"We can do that," Leo agreed. He walked closer and was not sure what he was planning on doing. Leaving only a little space between them, he stopped and outstretched his arms. Giving her the option to accept or deny the affection.

Aries's blush grew deeper, but so did her smile as she moved in to the offered embrace. Her hands rested on the lapel of his jacket and her head was carefully placed on his shoulder.

Seeing that she had accepted the offer, Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rocked them back and forth. He would hold her for however long she wanted him to. Time seemed to hold still, as if it was there was a pause to make up for all the moments like this that did not happen during his absence.

At some point, Aries removed her hands from Leo's lapel and wrapped them around his own waist. Then, she also nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling the fabric of his jacket under her cheek. This warmth… Friendship… Safely were a few things the Ram missed during the Lion's banishment.

When time seemed to start moving again, the two let go with both of them blushing. Normally, their hugs lasted much shorter and did not seem so affectionate in the past. They tried brushing it off because they have not seen each other for so long and their last encounter did not end so well.

"Is there… Uh… Anything else you want to do," Leo inquired. His shades had seemed to suddenly become very smudged as he began to obsessively wipe them off.

"Well… I… Uh…" Aries stammered and readjusted the cuffs of her sleeves. It was too embarrassing to admit she would not mind spending the rest of their time just holding eachother. "I…"

"Yes," Leo's ears perked to listen in on Aries's soft voice better.

"I…"

A small grumble interrupted interrupted Aries and was soon followed by Leo's laughter.

"S-stop laughing at me," Aries whined as she pouted and curled her small hands. Much to her dismay, the new blush of embarrassment did not make her look threatening at all and only added to her cute appearance.

After Leo had gotten his laugh at the way, he jested, "Geez, Aries. If you were hungry you could have just told me." He gently poked her belly. "But I guess you already did."

"Leo," Aries cried, blushing even harder.

"I'm sorry," Leo breathed deeply. "Let me get something to feed you." He winked before walking off into the kitchen and coming out with a bowl. "A fruit salad for the lady," he offered, but did not hand off. "I think it be more refreshing to have this meal out in the back today," Leo explained as he wrapped his free arm around Aries's shoulder to direct her to the back door.

"W-well, th-that's not necessary…" Aries mumbled.

"Nonsense," Leo insisted leading her through the back door leading to what the spirits considered a backyard. "Sit." There was a tree that they two of them use to sit under long ago. After she was settled with her legs tucked underneath her, Leo handed her the bowl. " Go ahead and eat." He settled right next to her.

"Wh-what about you," Aries asked before she stuck her fork in one of the assorted fruit slices. There was nothing in his hands as he sat next to her.

"Don't worry, I ate before, so I'm fine." Leo insisted before resting his head on top of hers, taking in the scent of her hair. He soon began nuzzling into it. "Don't mind me, eat," he said before stopping his nuzzling to give a peck on her cheek and returned right back to his nuzzling.

Timid Aries blushed furiously from affection from the Lion. She attempted to calm down before returning to her meal. When she was done, Aries was getting up to put the empty bowl away. That did not work as she was pulled back down.

"Wh-what are you d-doing," Aries stuttered as she was pulled back down into his arms.

"Snuggling." Leo answered as he rested against her wool collar.

"O-oh, alright," Aries answered with a soft voice. She patted his head gently and received a deeper snuggle into her neck as a result.

Before long, Leo let up and let go of his hold. Sitting up, he placed his thumb and forefinger to his chin. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Pardon me," Leo said as he rested the back of his head into Aries's lap.

W-w-wha…" Aries stuttered even more as her blush began to blend into the roots of her hair.

"You can feel free to pet my hair again." He smirked as he removed his shades and rested his hands on top of his stomach. Aries was questionably silent. "I'm sorry, does this make you uncomfortable, Aries?" He mentally slapped himself for his flirtatious antics, he may have startled shy Aries. He started to sit back up before a pair of gentle hands pushed him back down.

"_He's like a little kitten pining for attention." _Aries thought as she ran her fingers through the bangs of his hair with one hand.

Leo relaxed and smiled contently from the attention he was receiving from the Ram. He inhaled deeply and sighed into her gentle touch. His smile grew when she added her other hand and began scratching behind his lion ears. A deep rumble came from his chest. His lips began to curl up as his arms were pulled up to his chest.

"Happy," Aries asked as she continued to scratch behind both ears. He looked so cute.

"Very," Leo purred.

Purred? Aries had no idea that he could. Sure he was a lion which was a type of cat, but she never actually heard him. The more she scratched and ran fingers through his orange locks, the louder the purring became.

She wanted to laugh, but could not. In attempt to stop herself, Aries clasped her hands over mouth.

Leo's purring abruptly stopped and he looked up with a pout. "Why'd you stop?"

How utterly adorable. The Ram could not help but smile even more.

She did not answer him. "Why'd you stop," Leo repeated and nestled the top of his head against her stomach.

Taking the hint, Aries returned to the petting of his hair and the purring continued. She had no idea that he could be so cute. However she stopped once more as did his purring.

"Hey Leo," Aries whispered.

"Yeah," Leo lazily answered. He faked a pout as he was no longer being petted again.

Aries leaned down and pecked the tip of his nose. Leo's cheeks burned a bright red. Combined with his vibrant orange hair a momentary flash of his magic, his whole head looked like a furiously fiery flame. "Wh-what," he sputtered unsure of what else to say.

"You make a good kitty," Aries told him and giggled before returning to petting the top of his head once more.


End file.
